The Cyniclons Return
by Shady-Fandom-Nerd
Summary: A re-write of TMM 3, complete with more detail and a more flowing and easy to read lay out. Hope you enjoy ! The Cyniclons are back, and this time, they have a new plan, and won't be taking over with just three allies.
1. Episode 0 - Prologue

A year has passed since the Saint Rose Crusaders were defeated. Amidst the chaos of the battles, the Cyniclons returned, and this time they have a plan. The Mew Aqua they had obtained during their last "visit" to Earth, didn't last as long as it should have, and they now see that their only hope really IS to take Earth back.

While they resided on Earth, remaining undetected by the Mew Mews due to the convenient distraction the Saint Rose Crusaders' attacks caused, Pai discovered a few humans who were not only compatible with the DNA of red data animals, but after a few weeks of servailance, clearly supported and/or worshipped the Cyniclons' cause.

On Earth with Pai was Kisshu, Taruto, and Sato.

Sato's hair is a coppery orange, and his eyes are a salmon pink, like the mornings as the sun rises. He has a grey top that ties together at his collarbones, and ends below his chest. He's wearing somewhat baggy off-white cloth that ends just above his knees, and he has blue-ish ribbons jutting out from the back of his pants.

According to Pai's research, the humans were named Koitsuzi, Mizu, Tori, Komori, and Kori.

And this, is their story...


	2. Episode 1 - The Bone Marrow

Kisshu teleports into a tree outside of a small house that couldn't be more than a three bedroom. He sits in the tree, waiting with an eerily calm impatience.

Pai had given specific orders, and if he wanted to save his home planet, he would follow them accordingly.

Koitsuzi lived here, and according to Pai, she had lazy doodles of Kisshu all over her notebooks, which was why he had to be the one to retrieve her.

Kisshu sighs, teleporting quietly into the room Pai had said was Koitsuzi's. He looked around the fourteen year olds room, with little interest. The book shelf against the wall had books ranging from The Fault In Our Stars to The Infects, which was a very big leap in genres, he thought.

As he waited for Koitsuzi to return home from school, he looked around her room, seeing what kind of person she was. From what he could tell, she was violent yet shy, had a disturbing imagination, but was kind and enjoyed laughing.

"This kid had to have been a serial killer in a past life, to have a personality so conflicting from the way she acts..." Kisshu mumbles, picking up a notebook at had "Kawamara Koitsuzi" written on the front.

He opens it, and finds what seems to be a diary.

 _January 1st, 2016_

 _So, I got this notebook... I guess I don't really have much use for it, except maybe fanfic ideas here and there, or a doodle ? I decided I may as well write things down, as a way of venting so I don't have to bother anybody else with my feelings, since they probably don't care. Anyway, Sakana-Chan is the only one I can tell my weird feelings to, and she moved, so I guess I can't really tell her all my fucked up thoughts, can I? Sometimes, when I see the chance, I take a moment and just... I realize I could kill a person, and it'd be so easy. And then I imagine all the ways I could do it, and how fun it would be, and.. I WANT to do it. I never do, of course, but the feeling is always there. Sakana-Chan is really the only one who actually gets it, ya know? She's the only one who deals with the same thing. I think the feelings actually get stronger. I just thought of something.. Maybe, I could draw the Cyniclons in this notebook! It's not like I can draw them in my sketchbooks, practically everybody sees those, and I don't think everybody needs to know I'm crushing on a green-haired alien who's probably, what, two years older than me? Anyway, that's all for now. Bai~!_

Below the entry was a relatively cute drawing of Kisshu himself, looking what appeared to be a blushing human who was probably Koitsuzi herself, with little hearts beside her head.

Kisshu smiled a bit to himself. This kid really had it bad. He knew the feeling. He flipped a few pages ahead, and read a more recent entry, noting that she didn't write in the notebook regularly as many dates were missing from it.

 _March 31st, 2016_

 _I can't deal with this anymore. I really wish Sakana-Chan could come back.. I feel like nobody really gets me, and I'm always pushing my actual feelings further and further. At least I can be honest on the internet. Lame, I know. Don't judge me, paper, I can practically feel your judgement as I write on you. Aoi-Kun has been going through some hard times. Her girlfriend, Saki-Chan and she are having problems, and she isn't happy. Aoi-Kun is probably my bestest friend nowadays, what with Sanaka-Chan gone. I really care about her, in the most platonic of ways, but in all honesty if given the chance, I would so cuddle with her and kiss her forehead. She's just so friggin adorable! Anyway, I think Aoi-Kun might end up breaking up with Saki-Chan, which is unfortunate because they were super cute together, but I definately understand why. In other news, I've been feeling like I'm being watched A LOT lately. I'm probably just experiencing the general anxiety-induced paranoia, but part of me wonders if I AM being watched? I mean, I know it's unlikely, but.. What if the cyniclons are back? XD Who am I kidding? They got what they wanted and left, they won't come back. It's nice to entertain the idea, though. Keeps me at least relatively calm and makes my heart NOT beat as fast. That's all. Bai~!_

Kisshu flips the page, taking note that she hadn't written in it today. Probably waits until she gets home. He sets the notebook back down, and sighs, bored out of his mind.

He sits on the edge of the bed, yawning and laying back.

He stares at the ceiling, wondering how Koitsuzi would react to joining the Cyniclons.

Before he knows it, his ears are twitching at the sound of the door being opened. Kisshu opens his amber-gold eyes, immediately moving to see the door, in time to see a short, thin kid wearing what appeared to be a boy's uniform. S/he had short black hair that was clearly buzzed on the sides and in the back.

"K-Kisshu-Sama?" the words were quiet, and even Kisshu's excellent hearing barely picked it up, but the kid (by the voice, deffinately a girl) closed the door, and just stood there in shock, staring at him.

Kisshu sat up, surprised he'd even fallen asleep.

"Koitsuzi-chan, right?" Kisshu asked, offering a smile.

She nodded, her face lighting up and becoming at least two different shades of red.

"Alright, Koitsuzi-chan, pack up. You're joining us." Kisshu tells her, standing up and walking over to the window.

Koitsuzi nods obediantly, quickly moving around the room and shoving things into backpacks. Kisshu caught site of a few things; clothes, the notebook he was reading earlier, a few notebooks beneath that, and then she took a picture off the wall, it was a small one, and it seemed to be her and a group of people who were presumably her friends, at what was probably a dance, judging by how they were all dressed.

He'd had time to notice all of this because before she took it down she paused, and just stared at it. Once she was sure she had everything, she managed to grab all the bags.

"Sorry for taking so long, Kisshu-Sama. I believe I'm ready, now." She bowed slightly, and Kisshu smiled at her.

"Alright, Koitsuzi-chan, you can set the bags down. I'll teleport them seperately. Easier that way." Kisshu explained. Once Koitsuzi had set the stuff down, he snapped his fingers, pointing at the bags which then dissappeared as the air around them rippled.

"You ready to go, Koitsuzi-chan?" Kisshu asked, holding his hand out.

Koitsuzi looked around her room, hesitant and unsure. She felt the rubber bracelet that had gone up over her sleeve as she thought, biting her lip. Eventually she nodded and took Kisshu's hand.

"Ready, Kisshu-Sama." She replied, smiling.


	3. Episode 2 - Cafe Mew Mew

Koitsuzi slept in a spare bedroom on the ship that night. Nothing had really happened when Kisshu had teleported them to the ship. Sato had scared her with his extreme amount of energy by teleporting directly in front of her, and Pai and Taruto introduced themselves.

Pai had told Koitsuzi she should go get her stuff set up in the spare bedroom, and they would discuss their plans in the morning when she's had time to adjust to the ship and the idea of joining them.

So, when she woke up the next morning, she was of course confused by the unfamiliar bed and room, until she remembered yesterday's events.

She gets out of bed, stretching with a groan. Koitsuzi leans back a bit until an audible crack comes from her back and then she heads to the door. It takes her a minute to figure out how to open it, but eventually she notices a button and presses it. This causes the door to slide open with a mechanical vwoosh.

She leaves the room, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Great.. How do they get around on this thing?" Koitsuzi mutters to herself, looking up and down the corridor she found herself in.

"Kisshu-Sama?" she calls, listening to her voice echo.

"Pai-Sama? Taruto-Sama? Sato-Sama?" she calls when Kisshu doesn't respond, and then she waits.

Teleportation catches her attention, and she looks down the corridor to see Sato appearing.

"Sato-Sama, thank god. Um... How do I get around..? Kisshu-Sama teleported me to my room last night, and I don't know... How to get around the ship.." Koitsuzi half mumbles the rest of her sentence as she approaches Sato, who looks up at her with a grin.

"Oh, that's all? It's easy, Koi-Chan!" Sato laughs, taking Koitsuzi's hand and pulling her through the halls. He was surprisingly strong for a 10 year old...

At the end of the corridor was a metal door with a more obvious button on it than Koitsuzi's bedroom door had.

Sato presses the button, and a green-ish light comes out above the door and seems to scan them as it moves up and down over their bodies.

The light disappears, and the door slides open.

Sato drags Koitsuzi through the door and into a large open room, that seemed to include the front of the ship as there were two chairs and a large set of what appeared to be controls.

"Wow... This place is huge..."

"Well, duh, it IS a SHIP, Koi-Chan!" Sato giggles, letting go of her hand, and floating up to eye-level.

Koitsuzi sighs, ignoring the urge to do something rude. She kept having to remind herself that even Sato was her superior, and much stronger, and she had to respect him.

"So, where's Pai-sama and the others, Sato-Sama?" Koitsuzi asks, staring into his salmon-colored eyes.

"Oh, they'll be here in a minute! Taru-Kun's just now getting up, and Ki-Chan is trying to get him ready while Pai-Chan goes over his weird data or something like that!" Sato grins as he explains, seeming to be proud of himself for knowing all of this.

"Oh, okay.." Koitsuzi manages a smile, a bit confused by the young alien and his nicknames for people.

Sato stares at her a bit longer before flying over to a big table in the room, he sits down in a chair facing the table and waves Koitsuzi over.

"C'mon, Koi-Chan, have a seat, they're coming!" Sato exclaims, ears twitching.

Koitsuzi obeys and walks over, taking a seat on the couch next to the chair. Just as she sits down, the door behind them slides open and three aliens walk through, grumbling.

"Kisshu, I told you to have everybody awake and in here."

"It's his fault for going back to sleep after I woke him up!"

"You shouldn't have woken me up, Kisshu!"

"Pai told me to wake you up, Taruto, I had no choice."

Koitsuzi looks over at Sato, who is frowning for the first time since Koitsuzi met him.

"Pai-sama, Kisshu-Sama, Taruto-Sama, excuse me for interrupting, and speaking out of turn, but... Perhaps the plan and telling me the reason I'm here is more of a priority than your arguing..?" Koitsuzi stands up, turning to look at them.

They all stop arguing and stare at her, surprised. She bows, mumbling an apology.

"No, you're right. Kisshu, Taruto, go sit down." Pai glances at his brothers before walking over to the table.

He waits until Koitsuzi sits back down and Kisshu and Taruto have sat down, to begin speaking.

"Kawamara Koitsuzi, you're here to join us. As a simple human with no powers, I'm sure you're wondering what use you could be to us. You are compatible with the red fox, and we plan to make our own team of Mew Mews to fight Mew Ichigo and the others. As of right now, you haven't been infused. There's a very simple reason for that. While I have figured out how to scan your DNA to see if you're compatible and if so then with what, I have not figured how to infuse you. I need you to sneak into Cafe Mew Mew for the information. The Mews pose a threat, so we will create Chimera Animas all across the city to keep them distracted, hopefully long enough for you to get the information and get out." Pai explains his plan, eyes on Koitsuzi as he speaks.

"I... Alright. How will I get out, though? Surely it'd be too dangerous to sneak in, loot around the rooms, and risk getting caught with files detailing how to create a human-animal hybrid with the power to save or destroy the world..."

"Yes, I thought of that as well. So I made this," Pai pauses and holds up a device, "It loops around your ear and the microphone on it will allow me to hear you from my lab, where I will be. There's a microphone in there that I will speak into, and you will hear me through this. I will come get you when you get what we need."

Pai hands the device to Koitsuzi, who stares at it before putting it on her ear.

"Alright, I'm ready, then." Koitsuzi nods, standing up.

"Alright. I will take you there, and then we shall part ways. Kisshu, I want you to go to the beach and create as many Chimera Animas as you can. Taruto, the forest. Sato, I want you to go all through town putting parasites in things. When you're all finished, teleport back here. Do NOT let the Mew Mews see you." Pai instructs, taking Koitsuzi's hand.

The three aliens nod and they teleport away, as Pai teleports himself and Koitsuzi to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Alright, back up, Kawamara-Chan." Pai instructs, a small glowing blue-ish creature that reminded Koitsuzi of some sort of alien jellyfish appeared in his hands.

Koitsuzi nods and backs up, watching as Pai tosses the alien jellyfish into a squirrel passing by.

It growls and arches its back, as it grows in size right in front of Koitsuzi. As it seems to stop growing, it's front teeth grow into a pair of sharp looking buck teeth, and it's eyes look wild and crazy, it's tail bushy as if it just woke up or something.

The squirrel lets out a screach, and Pai nods at Koitsuzi and teleports away.

The squirrel looks at Koitsuzi and walks away, heading to the park across from the pink cafe, where it starts ripping trees out of the ground and throwing them, picking up humans and doing the same.

As Koitsuzi watches this, five girls dressed in bright colors runs passed her.

"What's going on? Aren't those things like what the aliens created?" Koitsuzi hears the blue one say as she runs by, and that's all she heard.

Koitsuzi takes this moment as the chance to run up to the building. She peers through the windows to see if it was clear to walk in.

"Clear." She whispers to herself, before looking around and slipping inside.

"Pai-Sama, what do I do once I'm inside?" Koitsuzi whispers, looking around the dark room.

She waits for a response, but nothing.

"What do you think's going on, Keiichiro?"

Koitsuzi raises an eyebrow, moving quietly towards the voices. They seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, Ryou. The aliens left once they got the Mew Aqua, didn't they?"

"Yes, but those readings... They're exactly like ones we saw when Kisshu sent those Chimera Animas all over the city as a distraction, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, Ryou. Could it be possible they came back?"

"They wanted to heal their planet, they healed it, why would they come back?"

"I don't know, but if that's not it, what could it possibly be?"

"Koitsuzi-Chan? You there?" a voice in her ear causes her to jump. She backs up and heads to the other end of the room, being sure to stay out of the kitchen's line of sight.

"Yes. Some men named Ryou and Keiichiro are in the kitchen talking. Where am I supposed to go once I'm inside?" she whispers into the mic, climbing under a table as she hears movement in the kitchen.

"You need to get to the basement. Pai's dealt with those two before, they aren't much trouble. Ryou can turn into a small grey kitten, but really, that's not much of a threat." Koitsuzi recognizes the voice as Kisshu, which kind of confused her.

"Kisshu-Sama? I thought Pai-Sama was guiding me through this." she whispers, slowly climbing out from under the table, and heading towards the back of the building, being sure to stay close to the floor so that Ryou and Keiichiro couldn't look out the kitchen and see her.

"He's busy with creating Chimera Animas to distract the Mews, he told me to help you until he could get here."

She doesn't say anything, just continues crawling. Once she gets into a hall, she stands up and moves quickly but silently.

"This building is much bigger than it looks, isn't it, Kisshu-Sama?" Koitsuzi asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she reaches a set of stairs leading down.

"Yeah, it is. You found the steps yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, go down them. Keep an ear out, don't want Ryou or Keiichiro to sneak up on you. Just because they aren't a threat to us, doesn't mean they aren't to you. Don't want them knocking you out or something."

Koitsuzi sighs and heads down the steps, somewhat surprised to find not one set of stairs, but three. She goes down them, listening carefully for the two men upstairs.

She walks into a big room, and lets out a low whistle.

"What?"

"This basement is fucking huge, Kisshu-Sama. How am I going to find ONE set of files in all of this?"

"Hang on, Pai's back."

"Kawamara-Chan, it's Pai. Sorry. Where are you right now?"

"The basement of Cafe Mew Mew. How do you expect me to find ONE set of files in this giant basement, Pai-Sama?" She whispers harshly, walking over to a large file cabinet.

"Sorry, we don't know where it is. From what I know, the notes on how to infuse somebody, should be in a labeled file, so check any filing cabinets you see." Pai instructs as she opens one drawer and rumages through it. There were files named after the people she assumed to be the Mews, but nothing on how to create a Mew.

"Easy for YOU to say, Pai-Sama. There's at least three filing cabinets in here, all on different ends of the room, not to mention the stacks of papers on top of them. I'm not exactly the tallest person, you know." Koitsuzi mutters, closing the drawer and opening the second. Files labeled "Aliens and Chimera Animas" but again, nothing on how to create a Mew.

"Check as many of the filing cabinets as you can. If you don't find anything in the first cabinet, let me know and I'll come help."

Opening the third drawer proves just as pointless as the first two, with files labeled "Saint Rose Crusaders" but nothing for what she was looking for.

She growls in frustration and kneels down, opening the last drawer. Files labeled, "Mew Mews", "Compatible?", and "Possible?"

"I found three sets of files labeled 'mew mews', 'compatible', and 'possible'." Koitsuzi tells Pai of her discovery, and pulls the files out of the drawer, quietly closing the drawers she'd left open.

"Make sure there's nothing in the other two filing cabinets, please. I don't want to miss anything."

Koitsuzi groans but moves quickly to the filing cabinet near a large control panel with several monitors in front of it.

She sets the files down beside it and opens the first drawer.

"How to get the DNA", "pendents", and "side effects?"

Koitsuzi pulls the three files out and sets them carefully on top of the other three. She closes the drawer, and opens the second.

"Weapons" and "Mew Aqua"

She grabs them as well.

The third drawer is empty, as is the fourth.

She pickes up her pile of files and rushes over to the filing cabinet on the far left. She could have sworn she can hear footsteps on the stairs.

She opens the first drawer, eyes scanning over the file labels. "Powers", "Transformation?", "animal characteristics in human form".

She grabs the three files, closing the drawer as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I have three drawers left, but I'm pretty damn sure I hear footsteps on the steps, Pai-Sama," Koitsuzi whispers, opening the second drawer; nothing useful, "Two."

"Check the last two."

Koitsuzi opens the third, pushing the second drawer in a bit so she can see the files. Her eyes scan over the labels, they were all about some strange robot.

"What's the robot named Masha?"

"Not important. Check the last one."

Koitsuzi obeys, "Formulas", "Injections", "TOP SECRET"

Koitsuzi grabs the three files and darts into a corner that can't be seen from the doorway, hearing footsteps approach the room.

"Pai-Sama, got the files, and I'm pretty sure somebody's coming into the room. Please, get me out of here!" Koitsuzi whispers, adrenaline coursing through her veins, causing her voice to sound somewhat panicky and rushed.

The air ripples in front of her and a hand reaches through and pulls her in. She finds herself back at the ship, looking up at Pai, who calmly lets go of her.

"Here, Pai-Sama." Koitsuzi hands him the stack of files, her body shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Thank you, Kawamara-Chan."

"N-No problem, Pai-Sama. Wow... The adrenaline rush from that is AMAZING!" Koitsuzi grins, looking at her hands and watching them tremble in awe.

Kisshu, Taruto, and Sato teleport into the room, smiling from ear to ear.

"Man, Koneko-Chan hasn't changed a bit. I think I actually heard her blame me for the chimeras she was fighting, and they weren't even mine, they were Sato's!" Kisshu points his thumb at Sato.

"Pudding looked at the plant chimeras and shouted 'taru-taru' and looked around for me," Taruto laughs, high-fiving Sato, "But really, the best was their reaction to Sato's chimeras."

"You should have been there, Koi-Chan! Ichi-chan saw one of my chimeras and yelled for Ki-Chan to come out of hiding! And Le-Chan and Za-Chan thought Pai-Chan was behind the water chimera animas I created, but Mi-Chan said they were too attached to the aliens and that they needed to focus, but while she was getting onto the other Mews, one of my water chimeras soaked her wings, and she couldn't fly the whole time!" Sato speaks rapidly, talking about the events as if they were the single-most greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Pai walked out of the room, leaving Kisshu, Taruto, and Koitsuzi to listen to Sato's rambling.

He kept talking and talking, although sometimes Koitsuzi found it hard to understand him, but she found it was nice to just listen to somebody talk about something so passionately, and Taruto and Kisshu clearly enjoyed hearing the story retold.

"and then, my water chimera was like RAAAA and it TOTALLY threw Za-Chan into a building with a blast of water, and Mi-Chan's arrows kept getting lost inside the water chimera, and Ichi-Chan was being chased by a big dog chimera Ki-Chan created, and Le-Chan was fighting one of Taru-Kun's big tree chimeras and Pudding-Chan was fighting this big beetle chimera Pai-Chan created, but the other chimeras we created were surrounding them and then Ichi-Chan got mad so she used this cool attack that wiped out the chimera animas around her and it was SOOO COOL, you should have seen it Koi-Chan, she was like 'Strawberry CHECK' and this pink dome of light swept around her and the chimera animas reverted to their original forms and this pink fluffy looking thing came and ate the parasites so they couldn't create any more chimera animas AND IT WAS SOOO COOL!"


	4. Episode 3 - Koitsuzi and Sato Team

A few days passed, and Pai had stayed locked up in his lab. Everytime Koitsuzi asked Kisshu or Taruto about him, they just said they shouldn't bother him, but Sato was persistant on trying to get the eldest alien to come out of his lab and take a break.

"Sato, you need to leave Pai alone." Kisshu scolded the alien, who had been pounding on Pai's door for nearly an hour, demanding he come out and see them.

"But whyyy Ki-Chan? He's been in there for almost a WEEK now!"

"It hasn't been a week, it's only been two days, now come on before Pai gets mad at you. He needs to be left alone, otherwise we'll never get our team of Mews made."

"But.. Ki-Chan!" Sato whines, looking up at Kisshu, with the most innocent and begging expression he could muster.

"No, don't give me that look, Sato. We can't bother him, now c'mon." Kisshu picks up Sato, slinging him over his shoulder and walking away from Pai's door.

Kisshu takes him to the front of the ship where the three aliens have been hanging out with Koitsuzi since Pai became a recluse in his lab two days ago. Kisshu hands Sato to Koitsuzi, who just awkwardly wraps her arms around the young alien.

"Koi-Chan! Ki-Chan won't let me get Pai-Chan out of his room!" Sato whines, looking at Koitsuzi.

"I'm sorry, Sato-Sama, Kisshu-Sama and Taru-Sama said we can't bother him." Koitsuzi explains, shortening Taruto's name as she had begun doing yesterday as it was much simpler that way.

"No, Koi-Chan, not you too!"

"What do you mean, not me too?"

"You're being boring like Ki-Chan and Taru-Kun..."

"Hey..! I'm only following orders, Sato-Sama, it isn't my fault!"

Sato looks away, crossing his arms, cheeks puffed out and tears in his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Sato-Sama, that's not fair! Please don't cry."

Teleportation catches their attention, and they look over to see Pai holding something.

"PAI-CHAN! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Sato screeches, scrambling away from Koitsuzi and launching himself at Pai.

Pai steps to the side, raising the object in his hand. Now that it's in the air, it's clear it's a needle filled with a red-brown substance.

Sato lands on the ground, head bumping against the wall.

"Ow! Pai-Chan..."

"Sato, I would have been done already had you not been banging on my door all night." Pai mumbles, walking up to Koitsuzi.

"Pai-Sama, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry, we did our best to keep Sato-Sama under control..." Koitsuzi explains, looking at the taller, older, alien.

Pai shrugs, flicking the needle in his hand, and then says, "Let me see your arm, Kawamara-Chan. This will turn you into a Mew."

Koitsuzi hesitantly holds her arm out, watching as Pai pokes the needle into a vein on the inner part of her elbow where nurses generally take the blood.

Pai puts the substance into Koitsuzi's blood stream, and pulls the needle out.

"Feel any different, Koi-Chan?" Sato asks, his eyes wide and his voice full of wonder as he walks over.

"No, not really..." Koitsuzi replies, as she begins feeling a bit weak and fuzzy.

Pai holds his arm out behind her in time to catch her as she passes out.

 _ **In Koitsuzi's subconscious...**_

 _ **Koitsuzi looks at the strange dark and pastel world she finds herself in.**_

 _ **"Where am I?" She asks, when a small yelp reaches her ears.**_

 _ **She looks to see a small fluffy, white possum staring at her from a few feet away.**_

 _ **"Aw, it's so cute!" she kneals down and holds her hand out to the small animal, who walks up, sniffing her hand.**_

 _ **It climbs up onto her lap, and nuzzles her stomach. A dark shining light appears there, and suddenly the possum goes inside her.**_

 _ **"...What.. Just happened?" Koitsuzi questions, looking down at her stomach. The light gets brighter, and a weird wind seems to come from it.**_

Koitsuzi opens her eyes to find she's laying on a couch. She yawns, sitting up.

"What.. Happened?" She looks around, seeing Pai on the chair beside the couch.

"I infused you with the Greater Gliding Possum, and you passed out. From my research, that happened with the original five Mews as well, so you'll be fine. Feel any different?"

"No, not really..."

"Hmm.."

"How long was I out, anyway, Pai-Sama? Where IS everybody?"

"A few hours. It's night, now. They all went to bed. We should do the same."

"Right.. Night, Pai-Sama."

"Good night, Kawamara-Chan."

Pai teleports away, leaving Koitsuzi to walk to her room.

When she gets there, she plops down onto the bed, but finds herself unable to fall asleep. Morning eventually comes, and she finds herself yawning, but a knock on the door means she has to get up.

"Koitsuzi-Chan, Pai has a job for us."

Taruto.

Koitsuzi yawns, sitting up.

"Okay, be there in a minute, Taru-Sama..." she tells him, forcing herself to get up.

"Are you okay, Koitsuzi? You sound.. Really tired."

"I didn't sleep." She mumbles as she presses the button for the door to slide open.

She walks down the corridor to the main room with Taruto, who tells her he thinks it's time for another attack, or to find her second teammate now that Pai knows how to create Mews.

As the door to the room scans them and opens, Koitsuzi finds herself feeling really shy, and she can hear Sato speaking on the other side of the door before it even opens.

"Kawamara-Chan, how're you feeling this morning?" Pai asks her as the door opens and Taruto walks in.

Koitsuzi stands there for a minute before walking in, shrugging with a yawn.

"I'm tired... I didn't get any sleep and wasn't even tired until the sun rose... And either that door is really thin or my hearing magically got better in my sleepless state overnight because I could have sworn I heard Sato-Sama apologizing for making you mad yesterday, Pai-Sama.." Koitsuzi explains, yawning as she walks over to the couch and plops down.

"Ah, excellent. You must've been succesfully infused with the possum, then. They are nocturnal and have excellent hearing, as most animals do." Pai explains, standing up.

"So, Pai, what's the plan for today?" Taruto asks, looking at his older brother.

"Today, Kawamara-Chan is causing some mischeif in the city with Sato, while the three of us search for one of our Mews." Pai says, tossing a small object to Koitsuzi.

She catches it, and looks down at the object. The relatively small faded white-tinted object fits perfectly in her hand. It appears to be some form of crystal, but she can't see through it.

"What's this, Pai-Sama..?" Koitsuzi asks him, looking at it with tired, confused eyes.

"That is how you transform. According to the files you stole for me, the words should come to you. You'll feel like something's calling out to you, or something like that. When I infused you with the possum, I also had a bit of cynaclon DNA mixed in, so you will have our basic powers. Flying, teleportation, and the ability to use the parasites to create chimera animas, even if you're not transformed." Pai watches the tired human as he explains.

"Okay.. I THINK I got that."

"Good. To teleport, just picture in your mind where you want to be, and imagine yourself there. Good luck, Kawamara-Chan." He nods slightly to Koitsuzi before teleporting away with Kisshu and Taruto.

Sato looks at Koitsuzi, grinning.

"Well? Are you ready, Koi-Chan? Where do you want to go? I think we should attack different spots, so they have to split up, that way you don't get attacked by too many on your first time out fighting them! Or we can work together. Whichever! Which do you want to do?" Sato tilts his head, ears twitching as he waits for an answer.

"We can attack the same area, Sato-Sama. The park on the other end of the city sounds good to me. Can you teleport us there, though? I don't want to try without some practice first.."

"Sure, Koi-Chan!" Sato grins and takes Koitsuzi's hand. The air ripples and they find themselves in the park, under a tree.

"Have the words come to you yet, Koi-Chan? I wanna see what you look like!" Sato exclaims, looking up at Koitsuzi, ears twitching.

"Why do your ears twitch like that, Sato-Sama..? I'll transform after you answer, promise."

"Oh, my ears? They do that when I'm excited! And I'm excited! So transform! Pleeeeasssse?" Sato begs, puckering his lip out a bit.

Koitsuzi stares at the crystaline object in her hand, thinking.

After a few moments, and Sato jumping around her excitedly A LOT, finally Koitsuzi feels something.

Without even thinking of the words first, she holds the crystal tight in her fist and holds it up, shouting, "Mew Mew Koitsuzi! Metamorph-A-SIS!"

A white light envelops her, and shines brightly for a few moments. When it finally disappears, she looks at herself in shock.

"Koi-Chan you look so cute! I love your ears! And your tail is so bushy!" Sato jumps excitedly, inspecting Koitsuzi's new form.

She has fluffy, white possum ears poking out where her human ears once were, and black hair styled the same as before. Koitsuzi's eyes had gone from green to red, the pupils resembling a Cynaclon's. Her outfit looked like what he remembered Mew Ichigo's to look like, but the main color on the dress was black instead of light pink, and the dark pink from Mew Ichigo's dress was white on Mew Koitsuzi's, as were the boots. The gloves, unlike Mew Ichigo's, were fingerless and white, and a bushy white and grey tail swished back and forth behind her.

"Where'd the crystal go, Sato-Sama? I can't see it.." Mew Koitsuzi looks in her palm, feels her throat to see if maybe it was on a choker around her neck, like the Mew Mews' pendents.

Sato looks around Mew Koitsuzi, and pauses when he looks behind her.

"Found it! It's on your back! I think it's part of your skin, now, Koi-Chan! You'll never have to worry about losing it, now!" Sato floats in front of her, grinning.

"..I'm going to talk to Pai-Sama about this later. Alright, Sato-Sama, what are we doing?"

"We have to cause some commotion, Koi-Chan," Sato replies, a parasite appearing in his hand, "Imagine one of these appearing, Koi-Chan!"

Mew Koitsuzi obeys and holds her hand out, imagining a parasite appearing there.

It takes a moment of concentration, but soon the parasite appears.

"Good job, Koi-Chan! It took me FOREVER to get that one! Okay, now throw it at what you want it to go into and picture it going into it, okay?" Sato throws his parasite at a passing dog to demonstrate.

Mew Koitsuzi watches as the small dog growls, growing 3x it's size as it's owner shreaks and runs off. It's fur becomes wild and matted, drool dripping from it's mouth as it's teeth become sharper and it's claws become longer. A dark purple marking appears on the dog's chest that looks like two circles and a ~ on each side.

"Your turn, Koi-Chan!" Sato grins at her, waiting.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Mew Koitsuzi mutters, throwing the parasite at a bird that was flying away, being sure to picture the parasite becoming one with the bird like Sato instructed.

The bird lets out a deafening screach, growing to the size one would imagine a pterodactyl being. It's beak gets bigger, and rows of sharp teeth grow and poke out of the creature's beak. It's talons get bigger, and it flies over to Mew Koitsuzi.

Now that it's closer, Mew Koitsuzi can see that it's left eye has a dark purple fox tail shape in it.

"Nice, Koi-Chan! Let's destroy some stuff!" Sato throws his fist in the air, and the two chimera animas nod, turning around to begin causing havoc.

Mew Koitsuzi grins at the sight, nodding.

"Alright, let's do this," Mew Koitsuzi exclaims, as words come to her, "Hone No Sutaffu!"

A large staff her height appears, clearly a bone from the shape. It had a black ribbon on each end.

She shrugs and follows Sato, who had begun creating energy balls and blasting things away with them.

"Ribon Lettuce RUSH!"

Mew Koitsuzi watches as a blast of water connects with Sato's chimera anima.

"Ichigo-Oneechan, look, another Mew Mew, na no da!"

Mew Koitsuzi looks to the source of the voice to see a young girl dressed in yellow with monkey ears and tail.

"Ribon Hone Ga Natta Jozan!" Mew Koitsuzi flings the bone at the Mews as she shouts the words, although she has no idea where the words came from, because she'd never thought them prior to actually saying them.

She hears the surprise as the bone flies towards them, suddenly multiplying.

They scream as they scramble to get out of the way of the onset of bones flying towards them, but no matter which way they went, the bones would hit them.

Not realizing this, the bones collide with the mews and the ground around them and explode, sending them flying back. One bone bounces off the ground and comes flying back to Mew Koitsuzi, and she catches it with ease.

"Why are you attacking us? We're like you!" the green mew forces herself to stand, and talk to Mew Koitsuzi, who glares at her.

"You're nothing like her, Le-Chan! Koi-Chan is with me!" Sato flies over, grinning from ear to ear as he talks to the Mew.

"A Cyniclon?! What are you doing here? Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto took the Mew Aqua to heal your planet!" the pink one, Ichigo, the yellow one called her, exclaims, staring at the young alien with clear surprise.

"Sato-Sama, maybe we shouldn't bother with them. I thought they were smarter than this..." Mew Koitsuzi mumbles, looking at Sato, who's ears were twitching.

"They might be fun to mess with, Koi-Chan! C'mon, let's mess with them like Ki-Chan and the others told us to!" Sato grins and a small bubble blower-like object appears in his hand.

"What's that, na no da?" the monkey girl asked, curious. She probably couldn't see it very well from where she was.

"Baburu no shogeki o ataeru!" Sato holds the bubble blower out and a bright light shines directly at the five mews.

The cover their eyes quickly, momentarily blinded by the bright light.

"Ribon Hone Ga Natta Jozan!" Mew Koitsuzi flings the bone at the stunned Mews, watching as it multiplies and sends them flying on contact again. She holds her hand out as the original bone comes flying back, and catches it with ease.

"Do you wanna deal with them, Koi-Chan? Or do you want some help? I can help if you want help!"

"I think I can handle them, Sato-Sama. You were right, this may be fun." Mew Koitsuzi smirks, walking over to the Mews.

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

Koitsuzi's attack "Hone Ga Natta Jozan" translates to "Bone-Rang Multiply"/"Multiplication Bone-Rang"

Koitsuzi's weapon "Hone No Sutaffu" translates to "Bone Staff"

Sato's attack "Baburo No Shogeki O Ataeru" translates to "Bubble Stunner"/"Impact Of The Bubble"


	5. Episode 4 - Fighting Is Fun

Mew Koitsuzi grunts as she sits up, glaring up at Mew Ichigo.

The other Mews were now fighting with Sato and his chimera animas, while Mew Ichigo fought Mew Koitsuzi.

"Why are you with them? Don't you know what they've done?" Mew Ichigo asks, keeping a relatively safe amount of distance between herself and Mew Koitsuzi.

"I know what they've done. I'm with them because I hate how this miserable place is!" Mew Koitsuzi shouts, forcing herself to stand. She glances at her left arm, which had blood slowly trickling down it from a wound in her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Mew Ichigo asks, clearly confusede by the red mew's words.

"Society is fucked up, Mew Ichigo. Humans destroy everything; the Earth, each other. That's why I'm doing this. That's why I'm helping the aliens. I can't stand what humans have done to this planet."

"But, YOU'RE a human!" Mew Ichigo exclaims, raising her weapon to prepare to begin fighting again.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I have to like what other humans have done to this planet. Animals have gone extinct or are going extinct because of what humans have done! This planet would be better off without them," Mew Koitsuzi shouts, tossing her bone at Mew Ichigo, "Ribon Hone Ga Natta Jozan!"

"So what do you think the Cyniclons are going to do with you once they get this planet? Let you live?" Mew Ichigo asks, a pale pink shield forming around her thanks to her weapon.

"I don't CARE what happens to me, Mew Ichigo. I never have." Mew Koitsuzi holds her hand up, the original bone flying into her hand after bouncing off Mew Ichigo's shield.

"Koi-Chan look out!"

Mew Koitsuzi looks towards Sato, in time to see a blast of water heading for her.

"Damn it!" Mew Koitsuzi exclaims, jumping out of the way.

She lands in front of Mew Ichigo, and takes the opportunity to try and grab Mew Ichigo's weapon.

It doesn't work.

Mew Ichigo slams the pink weapon into Mew Koitsuzi's head and jumps back, grimacing as she lands. Mew Koitsuzi wasn't the only one injured during their fighting.

Mew Koitsuzi rubs the side of her head before saying anything, "What's wrong, Kitty? Afraid of some close-up fighting?"

Mew Koitsuzi charges at Mew Ichigo, jumping up and kicking her in the stomach. Mew Ichigo lets out a sharp cry of pain as she falls back, Mew Koitsuzi landing over her.

Mew Koitsuzi sits on the cat Mew's stomach, her bone appearing in her hand. She holds it against Mew Ichigo's throat and presses in.

"What's wrong, Kitty? Too weak to fight?" Mew Koitsuzi taunts as Mew Ichigo's face slowly changes color.

"Koi-Chan-"

Mew Koitsuzi looks towards Sato to see him fall from mid-air. Before she can do anything she's knocked away from Mew Ichigo by a blast of water.

Mew Koitsuzi lands some ways away, and pushes herself up into a sitting position.

She surveys the battle field before making any decisions. The green mew was checking on Mew Ichigo, the yellow one was dealing with the most of the chimera animas, while the purple one fought Sato.

"So, where's the blue one..." Mew Koitsuzi mutters, when a light shines in the corner of her eye. She looks over to see the blue mew, with an arrow pointed at her.

As she lets the arrow go, Mew Koitsuzi pushes herself up and manages to get out of the way- barely. The arrow connects with the ground behind her, and causes a bit of an aftershock and sends her flying anyway.

These Mews were annoying. Their attacks didn't damage anything, but somehow managed to hurt not only Mew Koitsuzi, but Sato, and their chimera animas.

"Sato-Sama, how long do we have to keep this up!?" Mew Koitsuzi yells, running as she dodges arrows from the bird Mew.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me!" Sato yells back as he pushes himself up. He dodges the whip-like light coming from Mew Zakuro's cross-shaped weapon, summoning a parasite and tossing it into a tree as he does.

The tree slowly emerges from the ground, bark tearing away in front of it to create a mouth and eyes.

"Deal with THAT, Za-Chan!" Sato yells, saluting her and teleporting over to Mew Koitsuzi, flying by her as she dodges arrows.

"How much longer can you keep this up? Huh? I need to know so I know when to get us out of here! Sure do!" Sato summons his weapon, ready to use it when necessary.

"Anytime now would be good, Sato-Sama, I don't know how much longer I can-" Mew Koitsuzi squeals as an arrow connects with her left shoulder and knocks her to the ground.

"Baburo No Shogeki O Ataeru!" Sato exclaims, pointing the weapon at Mew Mint.

"Sorry, Mi-Chan, gotta fly!" Sato giggles at his joke as Mew Mint falls to the ground, covering her eyes.

Sato grabs Mew Koitsuzi's arm and teleports back to the ship.

"That was SO much fun, Koi-Chan! Don't you think? Hmm? Do you think so?" Sato asks, flying around with enough energy to take on the mews again.

Mew Koitsuzi's transformation reverses as she thinks about Sato's question.

"Yeah... Yeah! It WAS fun!" She laughs, but stops, grimacing. She holds her left shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Damn... You know what, Sato-Sama? That was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be! Sure, I got hurt, but I think that's the best part! Is that weird?"

"A little bit, yeah! But it was so much fun! I can't wait until Pai-Chan, Ki-Chan, and Taru-Kun get back so we can tell them all about it!"

"Hey, how come you've barely got a scratch, anyway?"

"I guess I'm more skilled a fighter, Koi-Chan! Did you fight a lot before?"

"No, not really..."

"But you fought so well! Koi-Chan, you're a really good fighter for somebody who didn't really fight a lot before!" Sato exclaims, ears twitching with excitement.

"Really?"

"YES!" Sato yells, throwing his hands in the air.


	6. Episode 5 - The Bird

A few hours later, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto teleported back into the ship.

"You're back!" Sato exclaims, grinning.

"Any luck?" Koitsuzi asks, looking at the three aliens.

"Yes. She's currently resting in your room for the moment, Kawamara-Chan. My apologies. We will move her to her own room as soon as we can." Pai explains, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"Take your time. What's she infused with, Pai-Sama?"

"A Snowy Owl." Pai replies, walking over and sitting across from Koitsuzi.

"So, how'd fighting the mews for the first time go?" Kisshu asks as he sits beside Koitsuzi, looking to her and Sato for an answer.

Koitsuzi looks at Sato, allowing him to answer the question.

"IT WENT GREAT, KI-CHAN! You should have been there, Koi-Chan was amazing! She was super cute as a mew, and she fought really well!"

"I wasn't THAT great, Sato-Sama," Koitsuzi interrupts, "if I was that great, I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Even the best warriors get hurt sometimes, Koitsuzi." Taruto tells her, smiling comfortingly as he floats over.

"Yeah, Koi-Chan! Man, you guys should have SEEN her! She was dodging Mi-Chan's attacks like it was nothing, and she fought Ichi-Chan as if she'd done it ten times before! Ichi-Chan tried talking to Koi-Chan about why she'd join us and Koi-Chan was all like 'humanity is horrible' and ranted about it and the whole time I was fighting Pudding-Chan and Za-Chan! And then Le-Chan and Mi-Chan couldn't handle my chimera animas by themselves anymore so Pudding-Chan joined them and it was just me and Za-Chan but we had to go because Ichi-Chan had hurt Koi-Chan pretty badly and Koi-Chan hurt Ichi-Chan just as much but before we left one of Mi-Chan's arrows caught Koi-Chan in the shoulder and she was so tough about it! Koi-Chan didn't even cry, Taru-Kun!" Sato rants, grinning from twitching ear to twitching ear.

"Does your shoulder still hurt, Kawamara-Chan?" Pai asks, looking at her with his typical blank stare.

"A little bit, I'm sure I'll be fine. More importantly, did you know you're crystal-thing was going to implant itself in my back, Pai-Sama?" Koitsuzi questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I knew it'd implant itself somewhere in your skin. Don't worry, you can still transform, it won't even bother you. You can still function on your day to day life, but this way nobody can stop you from transforming as we have done to Momomiya-san in the past." Pai explains, shrugging lightly.

"I guess I should probably head to my room, then. If I want to get ANY sleep tonight..." Koitsuzi yawns a bit, standing up and stretching.

"Well, if you have any trouble sleeping tonight, maybe she'd stay up with you. She might not be tired after sleeping for a few hours." Kisshu points out, trying to joke around a bit.

"True," Koitsuzi says, "Good night, everybody."

"Good night, Koi-Chan!"

"Good night, Kawamara-Chan."

"Good night, Koitsuzi."

"Good night, Koitsuzi-Chan."

Koitsuzi heads to her bedroom, deciding she'll probably just sleep on the floor tonight so as not to disturb the new member of her team currently residing on her bed.

When she gets in there, she sees a semi-older girl sitting up on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh, hello... Are you alright... Oriole?" Koitsuzi awkwardly asks, unsure what to call the girl.

"Yes, I'm just... Confused. Is this your room?" the girl asks, looking up at Koitsuzi.

"Yep. I'm Kawamara Koitsuzi, infused with a Greater Gliding Possum, and I'm 14 years old. Who're you..?" Koitsuzi asks, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tori, infused with a Montserrat Oriole, and I'm 16 years old. I'm sorry to intrude in your room. Kisshu and the other aliens put me in here, I guess." Tori explains, looking away as if mildly embaressed.

"No need to worry. I can sleep on the floor tonight, Tori-Chan." Koitsuzi smiles, getting down on the floor and curling up on her side.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor, Koitsuzi-San. You were here first, and this is your room." Tori says, looking down at Koitsuzi as if the younger girl sleeping on the floor was the most outrageous thing she'd heard all day.

"I'll be fine, Tori-Chan. You can have the bed. I'm not taking no for an answer." Koitsuzi chuckles, rolling over onto her opposite side so that her back is facing Tori.

Tori is quiet for a bit. She lies down and stares at the ceiling for a bit, before quietly whispering, "Good night, Koitsuzi-San."


	7. Episode 6 - The Training Session

So I changed a few things in the past chapters, so I advise going back and rereading them so you aren't too confused!

* * *

Tori slept well that night, she was exhausted from the whole day's events. When she woke up, she rolled over to see Koitsuzi laying on the floor, snoring and dead to the world.

Tori giggled, and quietly slipped out of the room, being careful to be quiet so as not to disturb her new friend.

She wandered around the corridor for a bit, until she heard talking coming from the other side of a large door at the end of the corridor.

Tori pressed the button, standing still when the light came out and scanned her. The door slid open and Tori shyly walked in, the conversation between the four aliens stopped almost imediately.

"Yamaguchi-San, you're awake. How're you feeling this morning?" Pai asks, looking over to the sixteen year old.

"Pretty good. I actually slept really well last night; I don't, usually... Koitsuzi-San is still asleep, she seemed pretty out of it, so I figured I should leave her be." Tori explains, walking over to the aliens.

"We don't have much to do today, anyway. We're just going to be training, so she can sleep in. According to Sato, she's a pretty good fighter anyway." Kisshu shrugs, turning to look at Tori as she leans over the back of the couch.

"She was! I think she just needs to learn how to use her powers well, but we should let her sleep! I'm sure she's very tired after the fight, she moved around a lot, and I can't imagine how her shoulder will feel when she gets up, Ki-Chan!"

"Is there a specific training room on this ship, or are we going outside or..?" Tori trails off, unsure of what exactly she's trying to say.

"There's a room on the ship- although fighting with the Mews themselves would be more helpful, I'd rather not risk it. Kawamara-San was lucky yesterday, it was wrong to send her out without training." Pai explained, though it sounded as though he were mostly speaking to himself.

Tori nodded slightly, barely noticing Pai toss something to her. She caught it nonetheless, surprised by her quick movements.

"That is your equivalent to the Mew Mews' pendants. I suppose I should warn you as Kawamara-San didn't seem to pleased about the surprise; it will implant itself in your skin so that nobody can stop you from transforming at any given time."

Tori nodded in response, and a few hours later found her as Mew Tori, practicing her abilities.

Mew Tori outfit consisted of a strapless black dress that flowered out and ended just above her knees, with amber frills along the top and bottom. She didn't have gloves, but a black cuff with amber frills on each wrist, and black slip-on ballet flats. Her amber-tinted crystal was located on her chest, just beneath her left collarbone. A pair of medium-sized black wings extended from her back, while a black feathered tail came out just above her butt.

"Tori No Kane!" Mew Tori exclaimed, a large cow bell and a drum stick appearing in the air in front of her. She grabbed the golden cow bell with one hand and the dark drum stick with the other, flying up into the air.

The control of her wings seemed to come naturally now, however an hour before she'd actually been struggling quite a bit with it.

"Ribon Onpa Kurasshu!" Mew Tori clanged the drumstick against the bell after speaking these words. She watched as what appeared to be golden-colored waves immediately began leaving the bottom of the bell, starting out small and getting bigger as they reached the ground. They exploded upon contact with the ground.

Maybe two hours later, Koitsuzi joined her in the training room, massaging her previously injured shoulder with one hand.

"Nice wings, Tori!" Koitsuzi called out before transforming, body enveloped in a white light momentarily.

Mew Tori chuckled and landed on the ground, stretching her wings out to display the dark feathers proudly. The Cynaclons approached their two Mews from behind Mew Tori, having been standing there so that they wouldn't be affected by her weapon.

"How's your shoulder feeling, Koi-Chan?" Sato asked, cocking his head to the side. He was sitting crosslegged in the air as Taruto often did- Koitsuzi couldn't help but smile at his child-like posture, knowing how dangerous the boy could be.

"Sore, but I'll live." Mew Koitsuzi replied, stretching her arms high above her head and arching her back in such a way that it emitted a series of loud cracks that made the Cynaclons flinch, their sensitive ears picking the noise up easier than any normal human would.

"Oh! That reminds me, Tori-Chan, you GOTTA see Koi-Chan's attack! Her bone staff thingy does this cool thing where it goes WHOOSH and it multiplies and then all the bones go WHOOSH and they all explode when they hit the ground like your attack does but the original bone staff thingy bounces off the ground and flies back to her like a boomerang!" Sato rambled, waving his arms around as he spoke.

Mew Tori couldn't help but laugh before saying, "Sato, I think you just.. spoiled the attack for me, now I don't _need_ to see it!"

The group chatted for a few minutes before the girls began training once more, although instead of working on attacks they began working on their speed and how well they could dodge attacks. By the end of the day, the girls were exhausted.

"I never want to see another one of Kisshu-Sama's energy balls as long as I live..." Koitsuzi mumbled as she walked down the hall with Tori, both girls still in Mew form.

"Yeah, I think he singed a few of my feathers.." Tori agreed, turning her head to examine her wings before returning to her human appearance. Koitsuzi followed, stopping in front of her door to stretch.

"See ya tomorrow, then?" Koitsuzi managed through a yawn, pressing the button to open her door as she waited on a response.

"Of course. I'm going to go find one of the guys to show me my room. Night, Koitsuzi-Chan." Tori waved slightly as she turned and headed in the direction they'd just come from, tilting her head from side to side as she listened closely for the sound of any of the Cynaclons.

"Night, Tori-Chan." Koitsuzi mumbled before entering her room, practically collapsing onto the bed as the door shut automatically behind her. Thankfully, she didn't have any trouble sleeping that night.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS;

Tori's Weapon, "Tori No Kane" translates to "Bird Bell"

Her attack, "Onpa Kurasshu" translates to "Sound Wave Clash"


	8. Episode 7 - Uncoordinated

Mew Koitsuzi took a deep breath as she created not one but two chimera animas; one a giant squirrel she guessed to be about eight feet tall with bucked teeth that were maybe two feet tall and wild fur, drooling everywhere. It had a look in its eyes that made Koitsuzi wonder if maybe it had rabies.

Her second chimera anima was cat that now towered over all the trees in the park outside of Cafe Mew Mew. Its tail now ended with a scorpion-like stinger, and its fangs looked an awful lot like that of a Saber Tooth, claws extended as it pawed at the ground anxiously, tail flicking back and forth.

Mew Tori only created one- a turtle that had been slowly passing by her. It was about as tall as the squirrel, its shell a foot taller than that. Its head and neck, legs, and tail all had what appeared to be protective armor, and the turtle now had.. _teeth_. Of course, Mew Koitsuzi wasn't sure if it had already had teeth, but it definitely had teeth now. Sharp ones, from the look of it.

Sato was with them, though Pai had given him orders not to interfere, just to simply watch them. So there he was, perched atop a branch.

Sato estimated it to be about 10 minutes before the mews suddenly came out, having been preceded by a bunch of people who'd probably been eating there. When they came out, they looked shocked to see three chimeras and two mews, as opposed to the previous two chimeras, a mew, and a cynaclon.

Everything was pretty evened out after that; Mew Ichigo went after Mew Koitsuzi once again, Mew Zakuro was dealing with the squirrel chimera while Mew Lettuce got the Turtle, Mew Mint went for her fellow bird, and Mew Pudding went after the cat-scorpion.

The fight was going well for Mew Koitsuzi and Mew Tori for a while, too, until Mew Koitsuzi got hit with sound waves to the back and went flying forward, crashing into Mew Ichigo and knocking her to the ground.

Growling, Mew Koitsuzi stood up and hopped a safe distance behind Mew Ichigo, looking up at the sky.

"Watch where you're aiming that stupid bell!" Mew Koitsuzi shouted, tightening her grip on her Bone Staff as she dodged an arrow from Mew Mint who took her chance while Mew Tori was distracted.

Mew Tori shrugged apologetically, firing the attack off once again. Mew Mint had figured it out a while before, however. Mew Tori would turn the bell whichever way Mew Mint went, leaving a few sound waves to go in whichever direction the bell happened to be pointed. So Mew Mint flew in circles around Mew Tori- which got the chimeras, and nearly Mew Koitsuzi again.

Mew Koitsuzi was prepared this time, actually seeing it coming. She held her staff out in front of her and began twirling it rapidly like a baton. As it picked up speed, a shimmering shield of light appeared in front of her. A neat trick she had discovered during training the day before.

"Damn it, Tori!" She yelled, watching as the squirrel was reverted to its normal form and it wandered off.

Sato was knocked out of his tree by one of the blasts, landing in a heap in front of where Mew Zakuro was now standing. She picked him up by the back of his shirt, holding him up.

"Look who I found!" She exclaimed- before doubling over as she was kicked in the stomach. Effective enough, she dropped Sato and he teleported behind Mew Koitsuzi who was still generating her shield.

It was a good thing too, because a second set of blasts headed towards her. This time, she didn't have to defend herself from her own teammate's attack for nothing as Mew Tori managed to actually hit the Mews, including Mew Mint.

"Thank you! For crying out loud, that wasn't even that hard! I could have hit them with my eyes closed, Tori!" Mew Koitsuzi yelled up at her as she tossed her bone in the air and watched the shield flicker away, catching her staff with ease.

"Maybe we should go.." Sato suggested, noticing from even where he was that Mew Tori's body posture showed she was getting angry- and it was evident that Mew Tori wasn't the only one angered.

"You can take _Tori_ if you want, but I'm staying. I'm not done with Mint _or_ Ichigo," Mew Koitsuzi growled, hopping up into the air and throwing her bone as she exclaimed, "Ribon Hone Ga Natta Jozan!"

She landed back on the ground as the bone multiplied into thousands. The Mews were still so stunned by the blasts from Mew Tori that they didn't have a chance to dodge the bones. The Turtle retreated into his shell, which rocked back and forth as bones hit the top of it and exploded. Thanks to his armored shell, he didn't seem too effected by it.

The Cat-Scorpion seemed entertained by the sudden rush of bones everywhere, and began batting at them- whether it couldn't feel pain or it was just stupid was up for debate as it didn't seem to care that the bones exploded as soon as they touched its paws.

Mew Koitsuzi hopped back into the air to catch her staff, landing on the ground with a pose akin to that of a ninja.

Mew Tori just stared, open-mouthed at the carnage that Mew Koitsuzi had done with her attack. She was all too aware that Mew Koitsuzi hadn't destroyed any of their chimeras with _her_ attack, but she was a bit too angry to actually think about it right now.

"...Are you done now, Koi-Chan?" Sato asked hesitantly, a bit frightened by the blood lust he could see in Mew Koitsuzi's eyes.

She shook her head no, and fired her attack off once again. By the time Sato got her to agree to leave, he was pretty sure that the Mews had lost consciousness.

When they teleported back to the ship, Pai raised an eyebrow.

"You were gone an awfully long time. I assume everything went well?"

"Yeah, once Tori stopped hitting everything but the damn Mews with her attack. She needs to work on precision." Mew Koitsuzi snapped, shooting a glare at Mew Tori who scoffed in response.

"I was _trying_ to hit Mew Mint!" Mew Tori defended herself, feathers on her wings and tail flaring out in a show of anger.

"Yeah, well you hit _me_ instead! Not to mention destroyed my squirrel chimera, who was doing perfectly fine until _you_ hit it with your stupid sound waves!" Mew Koitsuzi yelled back, turning to face Mew Tori and actually snarling.

Koitsuzi de-transformed and teleported to her room, leaving the rest of them a bit stunned.

"Hey.. Pai? Aren't Possums.. Timid, usually?" Taruto spoke up after a few moments, turning to look at Pai who looked just as surprised by the sudden argument that had taken place.

"Yes- However, being endangered may have changed that particular species of Possum." Pai admitted, crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I hate to point out the small details, but did anybody else notice Koitsuzi's crystal was cracked? Maybe it caused her Possum side to go.. I don't know, feral or something?" Kisshu suggested, shrugging. In all honesty he wasn't sure if what he had just said made any actual sense, but it was what had come to his mind.

"If the crystal cracking had physically hurt, perhaps. But if that crystal was cracked, she must have been hit pretty hard. Yamaguchi-San, what exactly happened after you accidentally hit her with your attack?" Pai cocked his head, clearly intrigued and ready to pursue Kisshu's suggestion.

"Uh.. She went flying forward and crashed into Mew Ichigo. Then she.. jumped over her so that she was a safe distance behind her- almost kind of like she panicked for a moment, I guess? Then she yelled at me- more than once, and then.. kept attacking the Mews even though they were on the ground. Unconscious." Tori slowly explained, thinking back to the events that had transpired as she de-transformed.

"Hmm.. Well, I would say it was the possum side of her doing that. They are timid creatures, but if they have to fight, they are more than capable of it. Sharp teeth and claws- not like a Raccoon, but still sharp." Pai mumbled as if mostly just talking to himself yet again. Thankfully everybody in the room had advanced hearing and was able to make out what he'd said.

"She was really angry.." Sato whispered, arms crossed as he stared down at the floor. He had been genuinely afraid of the Mew back there, and wasn't ready to deal with a scary Koitsuzi instead of an easy-to-talk-to Koitsuzi forever.

"Maybe the anger made her more vicious- it happened with Kisshu before, when Ichigo kept rejecting him for Aoyama." Taruto pointed out, earning a glare from Kisshu.

"You make a good point, Taruto, but that was a jealous rage. For Kawamara-San it sounds like she was more.. Irritated and it just evolved into something more severe." Pai elaborated, quiet for a few minutes afterwards before adding, "It's entirely possible that that's just what Kawamara-San is like when angered. Violent, that is. Her new found powers may just strengthen that feeling because she _feels_ more powerful."

"So.. Don't get on Koi-Chan's bad side? I can do that!" Sato grinned, the prospect of scary Koitsuzi being a temporary come-and-go thing cheering him up quickly.

"Having said that, I think Kawamara-San made a good point before she left. It may be best for you to do some more training before returning to the field, Yamaguchi-San."

Tori huffed in response to Pai's suggestion and left the room without a word. It wasn't clear where she went, but there were a few ideas. She was either going to her room or to the training room- Pai hoped it was the training room. Training while angry, as he had seen from Taruto many times in the past, wasn't entirely a bad thing. It helped blow off steam, and sometimes it actually helped you train.


End file.
